


My Heart Will Go On

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Episode: s06e17 My Heart Will Go On, Titanic - Freeform, unsink the titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	My Heart Will Go On

It had been a hard two weeks since we lost Rufus, and Bobby wasn’t taking it well. He was spending most days drinking and not talking to anyone at all - even Abby knew to keep her distance. It was one of these days, and I had just put Abby done for her nap. I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Dean and Sam were standing in the doorway of Bobby’s office looking at him. 

“Say something,” Sam whispered. 

“No. You,” Dean whispered back. 

“No. You,” Sam said back, shoving his brother's shoulder. 

I shook my head and walked into the room, handing Bobby a coffee. He took it from me and kept reading. I looked over at Sam with pleading eyes.

“Uh…” Sam started to say. 

“You two just gonna stand there like the ugly girl at the prom or you gonna pitch in? This so-called Eve, mother of whatever, ain't gonna gank herself. What's wrong with you two?” Bobby said to them. 

“Bobby, you haven't slept in days,” I said. 

“I sleep. What are you, my wife now?” he said, looking at me. 

“No, but I am your daughter,” I said, annoyed, and walked into the kitchen. 

“I think that Kelly is just saying that, you know, taking five might be a good thing,” Dean said. 

“For whom?” Bobby said, walking into the kitchen behind me. 

“Look, Bobby, it was – it was tough for all of us, seeing Rufus go like that,” Sam said. 

“You think this—? This ain't about Rufus,” Bobby said. 

“Bobby, he wasn't just a poker buddy,” Dean added. 

“Dad, Rufus was practically another dad for me. I understand that this is hard for you,” I said. 

At that, Bobby got upset. “You know when I knew Rufus was done for? The day I met him. The only question was, who first – him or me? Now, you want to stand there and therapise, or you want to get me some more coffee?” He said. He had finished his coffee and was handing me his empty mug. “Make it Irish,” he finished, walking to his office. 

“Well, he's doing fantastic,” Dean said. 

“Yeah, this isn't about Rufus at all.” I agreed. 

“Well, what do you want to do? I mean, we can't just sit here and watch him poop out his liver.” Dean said, looking at me. 

“Well, we could get him out of the house. There's a job,” Sam said. 

“Really? What've you got?” I asked. 

Sam pulled a newspaper clipping out of his pocket. “Look. Chester, Pennsylvania. Three people got kicked off in the last week, all freaky. Last guy got karate-chopped by his garage door. And these are all blood relatives.”

“What are you thinking, family curse?” I asked. 

“Could be,” Sam answered. 

“Hey, grumpy,” Dean yelled at Bobby, who had just walked up behind him. It took Dean by surprise, making him jump. “You, uh—?” he started to say. 

“I don't want to do crap. Leave me alone. Just, get out of my house, all of you. You're driving me nuts,” Bobby said. 

“Bobby… ” Dean said. 

“Now! For the love of Pete.”

I pulled out my phone to call Ellen, as I ran upstairs to get my overnight bag. 

The phone rang twice, “Hey, Kell. What’s going on?” Ellen said.

“Hey, Ellen. I just wanted to let you know that Sam, Dean, and I found a job. It shouldn't be too long,” I said. “When are you heading home?” 

“I’m heading home right now. I'll be there in two shakes.” 

“Good, I just got Abby down for her nap. She should be out when you get here.” 

“Perfect. You know that I love when she gets a good nap. She is a great little one.” 

“Thank you so much, Ellen. What would I do without you?” I asked. 

“You would kick it in the ass, like always,” she said. “You're an amazing woman, taking care of our family.” 

“Thanks, Mom. Make sure that Bobby eats something soon. I am afraid that he is going to drink himself to death,” I said with sincerity. I was getting worried about Bobby. 

“You know I always take care of that man. Get going okay, sweetheart. Say ‘hi’ to the boys,” she said. 

“Will do, Mom,” I said. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.”

I hung up the phone and headed out to the car where Dean and Sam were waiting for me. I jumped into the back seat of Dean’s Black Mustang with brown stripes. Dean started the car. I told them that Ellen was coming. 

“You know, maybe we should wait 'til she gets back,” Sam said. 

“Sam, I just called Ellen. She’s on the road, said she'd be here in two shakes,” I said. 

“You really want to sit around and smell him stew in his juices?” Dean added. 

“Yeah, yeah. Drive,” Sam said. 

It was an extremely long drive to Chester, Pennsylvania. We arrived at about 2:00 am, heading straight to the first victim's house. He had been decapitated by his garage door. We looked around for any clues. 

Dean pulled out his EMF meter. “Not a bleep,” he said. 

“Well, not a vengeful spirit, then. So what is it?” I asked. 

Sam bent down, picking up a piece of gold thread from the floor. “Huh,” he said. 

“Whatcha got? What is that, Christmas tinsel?” Dean asked. 

“I don't know,” Sam said, rubbing the thread against a flower pot. It left a gold streak. “It's gold.” 

“You mean, like, gold gold?” I asked.

“Why would a handyman have gold just lying around in his garage?” Sam asked. 

“I don't know. There is definitely a skeleton in this family's closet. I mean, accidents don't just happen accidentally,” Dean said. Sam and I looked at him with questioning looks. “You know what I mean,” he said. 

“All right. How about I'll go check family records, you two go with next of kin?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah,” I answered. 

We headed to a motel and I did my research, finding out that the next of kin was a man named Shawn Russo. He was a lawyer in town so Dean and I decided to go meet with him the next day. 

We got up and got dressed. I was in my gray dress suit and Dean was in his own beautiful navy suit, playing the part of the genealogy department of the local university. We sat in Russo’s office waiting to start our meeting while Russo was finishing up a phone call. Dean was reading one of Russo’s pamphlets. 

“On the courthouse steps – for the deposition. No, I told you, 3:00 pm. No, my usual fees. I got to go, Ma,” he said. 

What a dick. He is talking to his mom. I almost don't want to help him, I thought to myself. 

Russo hung up the phone and turned to us. Dean closed the pamphlet he was reading. “I'm sorry, uh, what department?” Russo asked us. 

“Genealogy. From the university,” I said. “We’re doing a study on local families, and, well, the Russos are-” 

Russo cut me off, “Yeah, well, you know what? I got to tell you, I am extremely busy right now, so-” Russo said. I tensed up, and next to me Dean cut in. 

“Yeah, I-I'm sure you've had a rough week. I, uh, read about the recent tragedies. Your cousins, right?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. It's a shame. But I'm not that close with my family, so, uh… ” he said with a sigh. “Is this gonna take long?” he asked. 

“No, not long at all,” I said, annoyed. 

“Five minutes. Five minutes. Uh, can you – can you tell me anything, uh, noteworthy about the Russos?” Dean said cutting into the conversation. 

“Noteworthy? No. I mean, not exactly – average, you know, big, from Italy,” Russo said. 

“I see. Uh, was anyone ever killed or maimed in a war or, you know, some other violent thing?” I asked. 

Russo scoffed. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Like something so dark that it would sully future generations?” Dean said. 

“Uh... No,” he answered. 

“Good. Good stuff. Anyone own a slave?” Dean asked writing down on his little pad of paper. 

“What?” Russo asked getting a little upset. 

“Routine question. Any ties to the Nazi Party?” Dean continued the questioning as he looked down at his little notepad. 

“Excuse me?” Russo asked getting even more upset with us. 

“Did grandma ever piss off a gypsy?” I asked flatly. 

“Okay, you know what?” Russo said standing up. “I don't know what kind of study you're doing, but it's over. Right now. So if you don't mind-”

“Okay, I-I‘ll just cut to the chase here,” I said standing up from my chair. “Um, your life is in danger.” 

“What? What is that, a threat? Are you threatening me?!” Russo yelled at me. 

“No, no, no. No, no. We’re not threatening you,” Dean said, standing up. “We’re just simply saying that if you don't watch your back, you're gonna die.” 

“Get the hell out of my office,” Russo said pointing at the door. 

“Okay,” I said putting my hands up in surrender. I couldn't care less if something happens to this dick, I thought to myself. 

“Now!” he yelled at us. Dean put his arm around my shoulder pulling me to the door. We walked out of the office and Dean and I walked back to the car. 

Dean called Sam. “Sam? ” Dean said, putting him on speaker phone. 

“Find anything?” Sam asked. 

“Uh, one asshat in a shiny suit. You?” I said rolling my eyes at how much of a dick Russo was. 

“Not much. Great-grandparents born in Calabria. Emigrated 1912. Been here ever since ” Sam said. 

“What, no severed horse head?” Dean asked. 

Sam laughed at the reference. “Four generations of picket fence,” he answered. 

“If these people are the Waltons, then why the hell are they dying?” I asked. 

“I have no idea,” Sam answered. 

We met back at the motel and were having dinner when we found out that another person had been killed. We decided to go to the victim's office to see if she was related to the Russo family and why they were dying in such horrible ways. 

We had our flashlights and were looking around when I picked up one of the business cards from the desk. 

“Anne Witting. You sure she's not a Russo, a second cousin twice removed or something?” I asked. 

“No, I checked the records twice. She's not related,” Sam answered. 

“Well, if this isn't a family curse, then what the hell is it?” Dean asked. 

“You got me. I got nothing,” Sam answered, looking through some papers on the desk

I shone my flashlight and it hit something that shined like gold. “Hold on,” I said, walking over to it. It was a gold thread, and I picked it up and looked up at Sam and Dean. “Not nothing.” 

We went back to the motel. Sam sat down to do some research on his computer and I checked in with Ellen. Dean was sitting next to me reading a book. 

“So, we found another piece of this, I don't know, shiny string,” I said. 

“Oh, I was afraid of that,” she answered. I could tell she was in the kitchen making dinner for Bobby and Abby. 

“Why? What's up?” I asked in a very concerned voice. Sam and Dean both looked up from what they are doing. 

“Oh, these so-called accidents – we're seeing 'em nationwide. About 75 so far. I got Jo and her crew working on a cluster in California,” Ellen said. “And Luke, Lore, and Sawyer are working on a few in Texas.”

“Blood relatives?” I asked. 

“Some yeah, some no. They've got about what you do – pile of bodies and a whole bunch of gold thread,” she answered. 

“So what's it mean?” I asked. 

“I don't know. I got Bobby working on it right now,” she said. “I even have him on Abby duty.” 

“How's he doing, by the way?” I asked, feeling nervous about my dad.

“Oh, don't worry. I'm kicking his ass back to health and happiness,” she said. 

“Who asked you to? To hell with you,” I heard Bobby say. Then I heard Abby’s small voice. “Mommy did, Pops. Mommy loves you so much.”

“I heard that,” I said. 

“He'll be okay,” Ellen answered. 

“Are you okay?” I asked her. “Thank you for taking care of Abby while I am away with the boys,” I said. 

“Aw, honey, you're sweet,” she said. “ You know I love taking care of Abby. It reminds me of when You and Jo were little. And you know me. I just worry about you and the boys.”

“Yeah, well. All right, so, all these corpses, anything relate ‘em?” I said. 

“Well, actually, I did dig up one thing. I just don't know what to make of it.” 

“Hit me,” I said. 

“Well, it's a weird one, and it was buried pretty deep, but Bobby and me were combing through the family trees on all the victims, and we started seeing, well, the families all came over to America the same year,” she explained. 

“Hmm, ” I said. 

“Yeah. 1912. But here's the real weird part. They all came over on the same boat,” she said. 

“Really?” I asked. 

“Yep.” 

“All right, so what's so special about the boat?” I asked. 

“Nothing. It was a boat. It did what boats do.”

“What was it called?” I asked. 

“The Titanic. Did you ever hear of it?” she asked us. 

“No,” I said.

“Yeah, me neither. I'll keep digging.”

“All right,” I said. “Love you, mom.” 

“Love you too, sweet pea,” she answered. 

I hung up the phone and turned to the boys “Does a ship with the name ‘Titanic’ ring a bell?” I asked them, as I walked over to the table and sat next to Sam. 

“I can’t recall hearing about a ship by that name,” Dean said. 

“Titanic? No, ” Sam answered and he turned to the computer. Sam found a website and took a deep sigh. “The RMS Titanic was the largest passenger steamship in the world when it made its maiden voyage across the North Atlantic in 1912,” he read from the website. 

“So what's the big friggin' deal? It's a ship. It sailed,” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, I don't know. Um... Oh, looks like there was a close call. Ship almost hit an iceberg,” Sam said as he continued to read. 

“Almost? So?” I asked. 

“So, uh, looks like the first mate spotted it just in time,” Sam answered. 

“Good for him. There anything else?” Dean asked, annoyed. 

“Wait a second,” Sam said as he read more from the website. 

“What?” I asked. 

Dean made his way over to the table and stood behind me, watching Sam click around the site. 

“Uh, this first mate. Mr. I.P. Freeley.” Sam said. 

“Well, that's not suspicious. You got a picture of old Freeley?” I asked. 

“Oh, you got to be kidding me,” Sam said. He turned his computer toward us and we were met by the face of Balthazar. 

We summoned Balthazar to us and when he appeared in the room, he walked over to me and put his arm around my waist 

“Kelly, so nice to see you,” he said, kissing my cheek. “Boys, boys, boys. Whatever can I do for you?” he said, turning to Sam and Dean. 

“We need to talk,” Dean said, pulling me out of Balthazar’s grasp. 

“Oh, you seem upset, Dean,” he answered. 

“The hell with the boat, Balthazar?” Dean asked, even more annoyed, tightening his grip around my waist. 

“What boat?” Balthazar asked. 

“The Titanic,” I said matter-of-factly. 

“Oh. Ja. The Titanic. Yes, well, uh, it was meant to sink, and I saved it,” he said, winking at me. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“Well it was meant to bash into this iceberg thing and plunge into the briny deep with all this hoopla, and I saved it. Anything else I can answer for you?” Balthazar said. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“Why what, sweetheart?” he asked me. 

“Why did you un-sink the ship?” Dean asked. 

“Oh, because I hated the movie,” he answered. 

“What movie?” I asked, shaking my head, confused. 

“Exactly!” he answered, completely amused with himself. 

“Wait, so you saved a cruise liner because—” Sam started to say but Balthazar cut in. 

“Because that God-awful Celine Dion song made me want to smite myself,” he said. 

“Who's Celine Dion?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, she's a destitute lounge singer somewhere in Quebec, and let's keep it that way, please,” he answered. 

“Okay, I didn't think that was possible. I thought you couldn't change history?” I said.

“Oh, haven't you noticed? There's no more rules,” he said. 

“Wow. The nerve on you. So you just, what, un-sunk a giant boat?” Sam asked scoffing at just how arrogant Balthazar was. 

“Oh come on. I saved people. I thought you loved that kind of thing,” he said. 

“Yeah, but now those people and their kids and their kids' kids, they must have interacted with – with so many other people, changed so much crap. You totally Butterfly-Effected history!” Sam said, throwing his arms into the air. 

“Dude. Dude. Rule one, no Kutcher references,” I said, looking at Sam. 

“Ah, yes. Unfortunately, there's still an Ashton Kutcher. And you still averted the Apocalypse, and there are still Archangels. It's just the small details that are different like you don't drive an Impala,” Balthazar said. I looked at Dean and then back to Balthazar with a questioning look. “Yes, yes. ‘What's an Impala?’ Trust me, it's not important. And, of course, Ellen and Jo are alive as well as Luke and Lorelai.” 

“Ellen and Jo. Luke and Lorelai? What?” I asked, shifting forward toward him. 

“Yes, they're supposed to be dead. You see, I save a boat, one thing leads to another, which leads to another thousand things, and yada, yada, yada. To cut a long story short, they don't die in a massive explosion. Luke and Lorelai are still alive not killed by a vampire nest,” Balthazar said, taking a sip from a tumbler of whiskey. “Mmm. Anyway, let's agree I did a good thing. One less Billy Zane movie and I saved two of your closest friends.” 

“But now somebody is killing the descendants of the survivors,” I said. 

“And?” 

“And that's maybe like 50,000 people,” Sam answered. 

“And?” 

“And we need to save as many as we can, but we need to know who's after ‘em,” I said, stepping forward and putting my hands on my hips, giving him my best mom voice. 

“Oh, uh, sorry, uh. You have me confused with the other angel – you know, the one in the dirty trenchcoat who's in love with you.” He said, eyeing Dean when he said the last part. “I... don't care.” He took another sip from his drink. “Goodbye, boys. Sweetheart,” he said, winking at me then disappeared. 

“Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait. Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. 

He called Bobby and put him on speaker. 

“So, Balthazar un-sank a boat, and now we got a boatload of people who should never have been born?” Bobby said. 

“Yeah. Like 50,000,” Sam said. 

“Makes sense,” Bobby answered. 

“How does any of this make sense?” I asked. 

“Because I got an idea who we're up against,” Bobby answered. I heard Abby in the background playing with Ellen. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Fate,” Bobby answered. 

“You mean—?” I asked. 

“I mean Fate, like the Fates. Or one of 'em, at least,” Bobby answered. 

“You mean like Greek mythology? Like the sisters?” Sam asked. 

“Bingo,” Bobby said. 

“Nerd,” Dean said to Sam who rolled his eyes in response. 

“These ladies are responsible for how you go down, literally. So if you get creamed by a garage door or crunched by a copy machine, they're the ones who hammer out the details of how you die. Spin out your fate on a piece of pure gold.” 

“Gold thread,” I stated. 

“Abby, listen to Nana,” Bobby said. “And then one of 'em writes it all down in her Day Runner of Death. It's high-level stuff. Anyway – fits. Now we know what Balthazar did. It seems to me that maybe Fate is just trying to clean up the mess.”

“So, how do we stop it?” I asked. “Abby, be a good girl,” I said loudly into the phone.

“I will, mommy,” Abby called from the other room. 

“Kelly, Dean. You two have got your hands full with this one,” he said with a chuckle then turned back to topic of Fate. “How do we stop Fate? Good question.” 

“Well, there's got to be a way,” Dean said. 

“Or there ain't. I mean, this is Fate we're talking about here. You know, the easiest way would be to get that angel to re-sink the boat.” 

“No. No way. Forget it,” I said. 

“Big difference between dying awful and never being born, Kell,” he said. 

“We are not sinking the boat, Dad. Okay? Don't even think about it,” I said, getting upset. 

“Well, okay. What's got your panties in a clench?” he asked me. 

“Nothing,” I said. 

“Try that again?” he asked. 

“It – Look, it – it – it doesn't even really matter, but…” I started to say. 

“But?” he asked. 

“Apparently, a crapload of dominoes get tipped over if the Titanic goes down. And, uh, bottom line – Ellen and Jo die,” Dean said for me. 

“As well as Luke and Lorelai,” I continued. 

“Okay, you three. Listen up. You make sure... Keep those angels from sinking that boat. Do you understand me?” 

“Yeah,” Sam said at the same time that Dean said “Yes.”

“Yes, sir,” I answered, looking down at my hands.

We ended the call. 

“Oh, he's bad enough with her. Think how he'd be if she was gone,” Dean said, looking between Sam and me. 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. “So, what do we do? I mean, how do we save 50,000 people?”

“I got no freaking clue,” I answered. 

“Yeah. We don't even know who they are,” Sam said. 

“Well, we know one,” Dean said, pointing to a Shawn Russo pamphlet.

“Why do we have to save that dick?” I asked, whining. 

Sam and Dean both looked at me and shook their heads. 

The next day we found Russo walking downtown.

“That's him. Let's go,” I said. We followed him to try to save him. 

“Hello. Yeah. What?” Russo said as he answered his phone. 

“Mr. Russo!” Dean yelled at him but Russo was still on the phone. 

“I don't care. Send him a fruitcake,” we heard Russo say.

“Shawn!” I yelled at him. 

“Who's the judge?” Russo continued to talk on the phone. 

“Russo!” Dean yelled again. 

“All right, send him a nice bottle of champagne. But nothing more than 30,” Russo was still on the phone and completely oblivious to the three of us following him. 

“Shawn!” I yelled again. 

“Ah, no. 20 bucks. Believe me, this guy – he owes me,” he said, continuing to walk down the street. 

“Russo, stop!” Dean yelled. Russo was in the middle of the road and turned around to look at us. There was a car driving down the street and it nearly ran over Russo but Sam was able to grab him by his coat and pull him to safety. Russo fell and hit the ground. 

“Get off of me,” Russo said to Sam, who then helped him up. Then he turned his attention to Dean and me. “And you – I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?” 

“Look, we're just trying to help you out, okay?” I said as I picked up his phone. 

“Help me?! You almost killed me, you lunatic. Give me that,” he said, taking the phone out of my hands. “Unbelievable.” He walked off into the street. 

“Russo! Hey!” Dean called out to try to get his attention. 

Russo turned to look at us and from the middle of the street and said: “Just be glad I'm not suing your a—!” But he didn't get to finish what he was going to say because he was hit by a bus. 

“You've got to be kidding me,” I said, looking at the puddle of blood that used to be Russo. 

Dean nudged my shoulder and pointed to the back of the bus. There was an advertisement on it. “Sam, check it out.” 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“Too soon?” he said, pointing to the Russo’s ad. 

“Yeah, Dean. I'm pretty sure six seconds is too soon,” Sam said, looking across the street. “Hey. Hey, hey, hey. I think I saw her. Right over there.”

“Her? Like, fate her?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he answered. 

“What’d she look like?” Dean asked. 

“Kind of like a librarian,” Sam said. 

“Your kind of librarian or his kind of librarian?” I said to Sam, gesturing to Dean at the last part. 

“Well, she was wearing clothes, if that's what you mean,” he answered. 

“All right.” Dean started to walk across the street, and I followed right behind. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. We can't just walk over there,” Sam said to us. 

“We're not on the hit list. We have nothing to do with the boat. Let's go talk to her,” I said. 

“Talk?” Sam said. 

“Yeah, you know,” Dean slightly pulled out his gun, “Talk. Worth a shot, right?” 

We walked into the abandoned restaurant and Dean started to call for Fate to reveal herself. “Hello? Hello?” We continued to walk further into the restaurant “Hello?” Dean said again then his flashlight died. “Oh, come on.” 

“You got a lighter?” I asked him. 

“Yeah. Okay,” Dean said but his lighter wasn't working either.

“Oh, come on. It's out of juice or something?” Sam asked. 

“It shouldn't be,” Dean said. Dean finally got the lighter to light and suddenly the whole room went up in flames. 

I dropped to the floor, choking, but then my hands were on leaves and twigs and it was dead dark and silent. I looked up and saw the dim outline of a trench coat. 

“Cas!” I said. 

“Hello, Dean. Sam. Kelly,” he answered. 

“Hey, thanks, man. Where are we?” Sam asked. 

“White Russia,” Cas answered. 

“What?!” I asked. 

“Are you aware of what your frat bro did?” Dean asked him. 

“I'm aware. Balthazar can be impetuous,” Cas answered. 

“Well, riddle me this – if fate's going after the boat people, why'd she try to waste me and Sam and Kell?” Dean asked.

“Well, I imagine she harbors a certain degree of rage toward you,” Cas answered. 

“What did we do?” I asked. 

“Nothing of import – just the tiny matter of averting the Apocalypse and rendering her obsolete. I think maybe she's a little irritated about that. And then you go and dangle yourselves in front of her…” Cas said. 

“So we've pissed fate off personally?” I said. 

“If I know her – and I do – she won't stop until you're dead,” he answered. 

“Awesome. So what do we do?” Dean asked. 

“Kill her,” Cas answered flatly. 

“Kill fate?” I asked. 

“Do you have another suggestion?” Cas asked. 

“No, I'm – I just mean, uh...Can you even do that?”

“Balthazar has a weapon that will work against her,” Cas said. 

“Of course he does. Yeah. Boy, that guy's just got it covered, doesn't he? You need new friends, Cas,” I said, shaking my head. 

“I'm trying to save the ones I have, Kelly. We'll have to draw her out,” he said, turning his attention to Dean. 

“All right, well, uh, she's gunning for us. She's bound to surface again eventually,” Sam said. 

“We'll make it easy for her. I think you have an expression for it. ‘Tempting fate’, ” Cas said. 

Cas transported us all back to our motel. We decided to go out to give ‘Tempting Fate’ our best. 

“Okay, so, we're just gonna meet our fate at any time, right?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. Just walk. Act natural,” Sam said. 

“That’s easier said than done,” I said. 

We walked through a park and a skateboarder sailed right past us almost taking me out. Dean pulled me close to him. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine,” I answered. 

We continued to walk through the park and passed a man who had two German Shepherds who were barking. 

“Oh you gotta be kidding me,” Dean said. 

We stopped in front of a group of street performers who were juggling swords and hatchets.

“All right, just – just keep walking,” Sam said. 

“Sam, they're juggling knives. And hatchets, ” I said. 

“Yeah, I know,” he said as the performers started to juggle torches. “Can't avoid fate.”

I ran through first, followed closely behind by Dean than Sam. We walked past a construction site. There was a man with a jammed nail gun and he turned it toward us while he was trying to unjam it.

“Ah,” Dean said, flinching, but nothing happened. 

“All right. I don't get it.” I looked around at everything that was happening around us, and none of it seemed to happen to us. 

“I don't either. Who do you go to kill to get killed around here?” Dean said. 

“Maybe Cas was wrong,” Sam said. 

Then there was a voice shouting at us. “Look out!” It said. We all looked up and saw a huge air conditioner falling out of the building. We were right under it and about to be crushed when I woke up in the back seat of the Impala listening to ‘My Heart Will Go On’ playing on the radio. Sam and Dean woke up as well. 

“Dude, what time is it? I-I just had the weirdest dream,” Sam said. 

“Really, clowns or midgets?” I asked, still slightly asleep. 

Sam rolled his eyes at me. 

“20 bucks says mine was weirder. I’m not kidding,” Dean said. 

“No, no, no. I'm not kidding either. I-I mean, it was...Just bizarre,” Sam said, getting freaked out. 

“I thought you were kidding, Sam. Because I had a weird dream as well,” I said. 

“Mine had the actual Titanic in it,” Dean said. I looked at him and then at Sam who looked at me and made a face. “What? Something on my face?” Dean asked. 

“D-did it, uh...Not sink, because Balthazar—“ I said. 

“—had a hate on for Billy Zane?” Sam cut in. 

“Why are you two having my dreams?” Dean asked. 

Then Cas appeared. “Wasn't a dream,” he said. 

The three of us got out of the car and looked at Cas. 

“Wait, what? You're saying this actually happened? That t-the whole...Whatever – t-that was real?” Dean asked. 

“Yes,” Cas answered. 

“Wait. So, what happened?” I asked. 

“Well, I insisted he go back in time and correct what he'd done,” Cas said. 

“What? Why?” Sam asked. 

“It was the only way to be sure you were safe,” he said. 

“So...So, you killed...50,000 people for us?” Sam asked. 

“No, I didn't. They were never born. That's far different from being killed, wouldn't you say?” Cas said. 

“Ellen and Jo?” I asked as the tears perked in my eyes. “Luke and Lore? Sawyer doesn't have her parents?” 

“I'm sorry, ” he said, unable to look me in the eyes. 

“Hold on. Uh...So, if you guys went a-and changed everything back, then that whole timeline or whatever, it just got erased?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. More or less.” Cas answered. 

“Well, then, how come the three of us remember it?” I asked. 

“Because I wanted you to remember it,” Cas said. 

“Why?” I said getting upset remembering just how happy Bobby was with Ellen and that he would never have that again. 

“I wanted you to know who Fate really is. She's cruel and capricious,” Cas said. 

“I'd go so far as ‘bitch.’,” I said. 

“Well, yeah. You're the ones who taught me that you can make your own destiny. You don't have to be ruled by fate. You can choose freedom. I still believe that that's something worth fighting for. I just wanted you to understand that,” Cas said. 

“So, wait. Did...Balthazar really, uh, unravel the sweater over a chick flick?” Dean asked.

“Yes. Absolutely. That's what he did,” Cas said, still unable to look us in the eyes. 

“Wow. Well, might be time to take away his cable privileges. Besides, "Titanic" didn't suck that bad.” Dean said Sam looked at Dean and made a face. “Winslet’s rack.” He said to Sam and I rolled my eyes. 

I started to walk back to the house. I looked at my watch and saw that it was nap time for Abby. The boys were right behind me when I heard their conversation. 

“I'll tell you one thing about Cas, he does not appreciate the finer things,” Dean said. 

“I guess things are back to normal, huh?” Sam said. 

“‘Normal.’ Awesome,” I said, opening the door and shaking my head as I walked into the house and we found Bobby asleep on the sofa in his office. 

“Poor bastard. Doesn't even know how good he had it,” Sam said. 

“Yeah, well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I say we keep our mouths shut,” Dean said. 

“Yeah. I'm with you. Should we wake him?” Sam asked. 

“Nah. That's probably the best he's felt all week.” I walked over to the end of the couch, took the blanket and covered him with it. “I love you, daddy,” I whispered as I kissed his head. 

I turned back to Sam and Dean. I hugged Sam, and he squeezed me into the most comforting hug, kissing the top of my head. I pulled away from Sam and gave him a sweet smile. I turned to Dean, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me taking my breath away. When I pulled away I took his hand to pull him upstairs with me. 

“Sam you are on uncle duty for the rest of the day,” I said. 

“Sure thing, Kelly,” Sam said. 

We walked into my room and Dean closed the door behind him. I turned around and looked him square in the eyes. 

“Dean, we need to talk about us,” I said. 

“I am all ears, sweetheart,” he answered, resting his hands on my hips just like he used to.

I took a step back so that I could concentrate on what I needed to say to Dean. “I don’t want to feel this way anymore, Dean. I am done with you leaving me. First, to follow your dad when we were young. I forgave you for that and tried to move on. Second, to protect Sam and selling your soul. Then leaving me and Abby for Lisa and Ben. Dean, I love you. I have always loved you and I can’t live without you,” I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. 

Dean took a step closer to me and wiped a tear off of my cheek with his thumb. “Sweetheart, I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I don’t deserve for you to take me back but if you will have me I want to be here for you and our daughter as much as I can with the life that we have.”

He pulled me into his chest and held me close to him. I let my emotions take control of me. I got up on my tiptoes and pulled Dean’s face to mine. His lips were soft and inviting. The kiss started off slow and loving then quickly turned passionate and needy. Dean moved us to the bed and I was overwhelmed with the moment. We spent the night together in each other's arms. It was magical. I was at home, all of my dreams were coming true with the man of my dreams. 

“Winslet’s got nothing on you,” Dean said when we woke up the next morning and I smacked him playfully.


End file.
